my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401
This sound effect can be found on The Super Single Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is nearly identical to Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01. Info *'First recorded': Mid 1950s *'Creator': Walter Lantz *'Owner': Walter Lantz Productions (Mid 1950s-1972), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Hollywoodedge (1994-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Mid 1950s *'First heard': Any Walter Lantz cartoon in the mid 1950s *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Cartoon Boink And Horn 1 Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Keep Our World Neat.") * Barney & Friends * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Clown Law." and "Mr. Ice Cream Head.") * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Moon Rope".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Balance", "Brain" and "Friction", and heard five times in "Atmosphere" and "Respiration.") * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger.") * Boohbah (Heard once in "Musical Instruments.") * The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond" and "Introducktions".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard mainly in several episodes.) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (Heard once in "Truehart's Big Trip.") * CatDog (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Chalk Queen.") * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "The Luck Stops Here.") * Chowder (Heard once in "The Wrong Address.") * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Streaky Clean" and "Sis-Tem Error.") * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "Timon and Pumbaa.") * Dragon Tales (Heard briefly in "The Big Cake Mix-up".) * Elmo's World (Heard several times in various pitches in "Bananas".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly Duckling".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "WizBoy" and "Excuse Me!.") * The Flintstones (Heard twice in "Fred Flintstone Woos Again".) * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Heroes for Hire" and "Rubble Without a Cause".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Wolf Who Cried Boy" and "Farmyard Feline Philosopher.") * Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "Gullah Gullah Island Day.") * Hanazuki Full of Treasures * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff ((Heard once in "Heathcliff Gets Canned", "Brain Sprain", "Sonja's Nephew" and "The Siamese Twins.") * Hey Arnold! (Heard twice in "Hall Monitor".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Dis-Harmony".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smells Like a Mystery".) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Double Vision" and "It's a Magical Life".) * Jollywobbles * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea" and "A Bug's Strife".) * Let's Go Luna! * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game".) * The Loud House *Marsupilami * Max & Ruby (Heard often in "Max's Froggy Friend", "Max's Pretend Friend", and "The Froggy Prince"; once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Sleepwalkin", "Outta Time" and "You, Me and Fifi".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * NASA Connect * New Looney Tunes * The New Yogi Bear Show * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Polly Pocket * The Powerpuff Girls * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rolie Polie Olie * Rocko's Modern Life * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "The Bad Hop" and "A Five-y Tale".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Sticker Chart".) * Sitting Ducks * Spaceballs: The Animated Series * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Double Trouble".) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard twice in "Mess Hall Mouser.") * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Venthalla.") * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist.") * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Fugitives" and "The Giftening".) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Invasion of the Birdy Snatchers.") * WordWorld (Heard twice in "Happy Birthday, Dog!" and "V is for Vacation"; heard once in "Snug as a Bug", "Nightlight", "Duck's First Sleepover Party" and "Back on Track", and heard four times in "Sh-Sh-Shark!".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Happily Ever After".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "A Wooin' Bruin" and "Batty Yogi.") TV Specials * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * Daffy Duck's Easter Show (1980) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) (Videos) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cinderelmo (1999) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Lorax (2012) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Heard in a very high pitch.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Wild (2006) Video Games PC: * Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters * Cuphead * Felix the Cat's Cartoon Toolbox * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * JumpStart Baby * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham * Living Books: Stellaluna * Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions PlayStation: * Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse PlayStation 2: * PaRappa the Rapper 2 PlayStation 3: * J-Stars Victory VS (Heard once during Taro Yamada's introduction.) Sega CD: * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse Super Nintendo: * Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (High Pitched) Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (A very high pitched version is used.) Xbox One: * Cuphead Kids WB: * Run Jerry Run Theme Parks Magic Kingdom: * Disney Mania (1991) (Theme Parks) Commercials * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) Logos * Cartoon Network Studios Logo: Chowder Videos * Baby Bach (1998 Videos) (while the chicken button is pushed) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Best Manners (1993 video) * Barney's Birthday (1992 video) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Schlessinger Media: Math for Children * Special Kids: Body Parts and Grooming * The Parables of Peter Rabbit * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) * Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) * The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) (Videos) (Heard when Anthony shows Captain Feathersword his wiggle dance) Promos * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) * Nickelodeon - Nicktoons (1997) (Promos) * Peanuts Home Video Promo (1999-2003) TV Spots * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (TV Spots) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spots) Shorts * Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (Shorts) * Chilly Willy Cartoons (Shorts) * DC Super Hero Girls * Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard in "Sugar and Spies" and "Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas".) * Patrick the Snowman (Shorts) * Popeye Cartoons (Heard in "Popeye's Popular Mechanic.") * Sugar and Spies (1966) (Shorts) * Walter Lantz Cartoons * Woody Woodpecker Cartoons (Shorts) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Bear in the Big Blue House Website (Heard various times in the Treelo's Mix 'n' Match game.) * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) (Heard once) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Scooby Doo 2".) * Pencilmation * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz Anime * Dragon Ball Super * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Noozles * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Watamote Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge